


Levi's Day Off

by Sexy_smith



Series: Steamy Eruri Sex [1]
Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Erwin Smith - Freeform, Fingering, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Levi is a slut, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Spanking, ass, cum, cumslut levi, eruri - Freeform, ooc levi, praising, riding for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_smith/pseuds/Sexy_smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Levis day off and daddy couldn't spend it with him…at least that's what he thinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Rp Eruri with me? Instagram is sexy.smith I don't bite ;)

It was Levi's day off and because he had planned to meet his new boyfriend once he finished work, he had been thinking about Erwin all day long, missing him. He couldn't wait to see him again and touch him again, feel him against his body, and his dick could hardly wait either; which was why he'd gone to his bed room and retrieved the lube from the nightstand. He was currently two fingers in, and in the middle of imagining those fingers belonging to Erwin, whose name he was whining unrestrained.

Erwin was the CEO of a very large company. Of course he always had work to do and trips that his secretary planned for him that he really wished he didn't have to go to; but he also wanted to spend lots of time with his new boyfriend Levi. Not because his ass was the most comfortable place he ever put his cock in, or the way Levi begged to lick his cock under his desk sometimes when Levi had surprised him at work. It's because he actually has true feelings for the short tempered man. So, he finished his work as quickly as possible, as he knew today was Levi's day off, and jogged over to his car, so he could surprise Levi today. Although, he also had more than one surprise in store for him. His cock practically jumped in his suit pants at the thought.

Levi kept breaking away from his fantasy of Erwin holding him down and fingerbanging him on the bed, to think about when he would arrive. Right now his fingers felt great, but he knew Erwin's dick would be a million times better. He clenched his ass around himself just at the thought and added another finger. Erwin's cock was big, so the more fingers, the more it would remind him how getting fucked by his boyfriend felt. He gasped at the feeling and felt another wave of heat wash through his body.

Erwin was halfway home when he decided to stop by a flower stand on the side of the road. He paid the man $100 just for a dozen red roses; sometimes Erwin just likes to show off the cash he has. Red always suited his boyfriend. Red ties, red cocks,red lingerie. He was then on his way home. They live in an expensive high rise apartment, provided by Erwin. He refuses Levi to pay for anything, calling him his spoiled prince. He took the elevator and carried his suitcase inside his apartment. He loosened his tie and toed off his shoes. "Hm…this is strange…" he mumbled to himself quietly. Usually Levi would come to the door and greet him. 

"Fuck..!" Levi panted, getting a little desperate. His free hand came flying up to his lips, to muffle himself. What he was doing felt like his own little secret, something hush, so he tried to control his voice. 'Tried' being the operative word. He was wiggling on the sheets, bucking his ass towards his fingers, legs spread wide and cock dripping wet. He was so engulfed in the moment he didn't sense anything, but the warmth slowly coiling in his gut, and the losing fight to keep his increasingly voluminous whines and whimpers under control. "Erwin, fuck.." He whined into his hand as he hit a particular hot spot, sending goosebumps down his body and curling his toes.

Erwin walked around in hopes of seeing Levi, but he wasn't in the kitchen baking like he does sometimes. He wasn't cleaning either. He walked down the hall up until he heard soft muffling and wet sounds being heard in their bedroom. He didn't have to worry about opening the door, since it was slightly ajar already. He opened it further enough to let himself in and the sight Erwin saw made his cock hard. There he is. His own boyfriend, panting and moaning while he fucks himself. He can tell he's close to release. Erwin doesn't want him finished just yet. He strides over silently, Levi's eyes closed and that he doesn't notice Erwin. He smirks and takes the base of Levi's cock in his hand, holding it tightly and preventing him from finishing anytime soon. He leans over and whispers in his ear, breath tickling his neck. "Who said you could cum without daddy telling you to~?"

Levi was slowly edging closer and closer to his climax, his eyes squeezed tightly shut and his pulse thundering throughout his entire body, around his fingers and in his cock, and just then, a large warm hand grabbed his dick securely, denying him his approaching climax. He startled and gasped, blinking his eyes open to see Erwin, his face so close, as if he just magically manifested himself there when Levi needed him most. His body convulsed for a second at the denied pleasure that was coursing through him, then Erwin spoke to him and just the sound of his voice and the feel of his breath made goosebumps spread in ripples across his body and he whined unintelligibly and grabbed Erwin's arm, the one collaring his dick. "Daddy," his voice sounded rusty and broken with desperation and lust, he'd been so close before and now he was kept on the edge, "please," he figured there was no point in skirting around the topic, "fuck me, please, I-I'm-I was so close..." He whined and wiggled under Erwin's grip. 

Erwin gave a slight chuckle. It wasn't dark or anything like that, it was an honest chuckle. "So I've noticed darling~" He decides to take the situation as playful before getting 'down' to business. He leans in and gives Levi a soft kiss. "I missed you today so I thought I would leave work early to surprise you. But, it seems I was the one surprised. You, finger fucking your beautiful ass, and moaning so gracefully. I think it's about time you were on top today Levi. I think I want you to ride my cock since you love it so much~" he pulls his hand away from his cock as he slowly shifts himself onto their bed, him laying down and still fully clothed, despite the large bulge that was at the front of his pants. "Don't be nervous Levi. You can start undressing me if you like."

Levi briefly chased after the little kiss but got distracted by Erwin's words. He can feel his cheeks heat up even more so than before and his heart swell at what he hears. A twinge of pride in having given his Daddy a pleasant surprise situates itself within him, though he feels a bit nervous about the riding, something he's never done with his boyfriend before, but when he's dick is released and he's told to go on ahead he wastes no time rolling over on top of Erwin, straddling him and grinding a little against him. Hurriedly he pops the buttons of the suit open and loosens the tie while kissing up and down Erwin's throat. He pushes the jacket and shirt open, baring Erwin's large muscled chest, kissing down it while he goes to work on the belt buckle next. He's so impatient, his kisses are sloppy and his hands are clumsy, almost shaky, but the thought of riding Erwin, sitting, bouncing on his thick cock; it turns him on so much and his dick twitches at the thought of it. He can't wait to try out this new position.

Erwin laughs a bit in his head at the sight of his usually stern boyfriend Levi, reduced to this after he told him he wants him to ride his cock. Erwin is just as excited as Levi. Having that glorious ass of his clenching on his cock, hitting him deeper and deeper until Levi's begging to cum again for the 5th time. Erwin likes to make Levi cum more than once, it's a hot sight for him. He sees that Levi has already undone his pants, he pets his hair a little. "Levi~ be a good boy now~ you have to stay patient for daddy so he can tell you what to do." Erwin sits up a little and his back rests against the headboard. "I know it hurts still when we start, so do you want me to open you up more before we start?" He asks this question seriously. Erwin doesn't mean to brag, but his cock is very long and quite thick. It usually takes half an hour of prep time just so it doesn't hurt Levi when they start fucking.

Levi nearly whines at being told he needs patience, but he tried to be a good boy for his daddy. He does want to please him and follow his orders. When posed the question, Levi nearly just shakes his head impulsively, eager to get down to business, but Erwin's more sober tone of voice makes him think twice. Reluctantly he nods, "Yes, daddy, please open me up for you," he says, trying not to pout at the little delay and keep his face more neutral like usual. He does love Erwin's fingers; around his wrists, between his lips, around his cock or in his ass, he appreciates being touched just the same and he loves to touch too, he's just so eager for more. He smoothed his hands out across Erwin's chest, giving him a passionate, but quick kiss, before swinging his legs off of him to turn around in the bed and retrieve the lube somewhere near the foot board while simultaneously giving Erwin a nice eyeful of his perky ass, arching it up and back towards Erwin just for show. He knows he should probably have asked permission from his daddy before getting off him, but he figures he can take a little punishment, if that's what it comes down to. Sometimes he's just a bad boy, even with daddy right there.

Erwin's member grows even more stiff and hard from seeing Levi's pert ass out in the air. He does love to fuck him from behind. His hole feels so good, especially when it sucks his cock in after he opens him up the proper way. Erwin stifles a soft groan at the sight of his naughty boy like this. He gets on his knees on his bed and takes the bottle of lube. He squeezes the bottle and watches it drip down his crack and hole, down to his balls and then some on the sheets. He teases him as punishment, by taking his index finger and gently rubbing his hole, feeling the lube against his finger. He moves his finger at an agonizingly slow pace inside his ass, slowly dragging it in, and out, feeling the way his ass clenches slightly, trying to suck in more. He towers over Levi now and makes a deep and dark hickey on his right shoulder. "Mm~ what a tight ass you have~ such a good boy you are to show me it~"

Levi shivers at the feeling of the cool liquid running down his sensitive and hot skin, and pushed back against Erwin's teasing fingers. It feels so good to finally have him inside, but it not enough, it's only one, admittedly large finger, but Levi did play with himself for a while before this and he misses the stretch of something bigger opening him up. He want to ask, beg for more, but he knows this is his punishment, and Erwin's already told him to be patient, so instead he just mewls and gasps into the sheets. When Erwin gives him a hickey he whines delightfully and contract his muscles around that one finger. When Erwin speaks he can't help but reply, "Then open me up for something bigger, daddy," and punctuates his words by bucking his hips back against the pleasurable pressure in his ass and groaning lowly at the feeling.

Erwin purrs lowly in his throat. He licks the back of Levi's ear and nips at the top. "My naughty boy~ you want something bigger~? You want this greedy ass filled don't you~?" He pulls his finger out and brings his second and third finger to Levi's lips. "Suck them like its daddy's cock~" he coo's softly to Levi. He presses his fingers all the way to his throat, which is what happens to his cock. Once he deems them thoroughly sucked, he pulls them out and puts in all three fingers. He starts slow, but he gets rougher with each rub, he spreads his fingers apart inside Levi's ass too. He softly groans again at the feel. "Does this satisfy my naughty boy~? Or does he want something bigger~?" A well timed jab and he's now teasing his prostate.

Levi eagerly takes in and wets Erwin's fingers, laving his tongue across them, sucking and swallowing, drooling a little and only let's them go with a lewd, wet pop of his mouth. He whines loudly then hums in satisfaction when Erwin's fingers reenters him, he feels that good burn from the stretch and can't help but shove his ass back against the increasingly rougher pushes of Erwin's fingers. His muscles flutters around Erwin and his pants for breath are slowly starting to turn into low moans and gasps. He opens his mouth to answer the question Erwin states, just as his prostate is jabbed, and instead a surprised and long keen comes out. "Fuck..!" He says trying to catch his breath, clenching around those enticing fingers. "Erw- Daddy, daddy, please I'm ready, I'll be a good boy, I can take you now, I want more, please daddy~.." He whined and fisted his hands in the sheets.

He hums thoughtfully at Levi's plea for his cock. He stops rubbing at his prostate for a moment before pulling his wet fingers out. He changes his position so that he's laying down, a good view still of Levi's pretty, open hole now. He rubs his thumb against his left ass cheek, he thinks about how smooth and soft it is when he grabs it to milk Levi's ass when they're done fucking. "You can get ready to ride my cock." He speaks softly as he holds onto Levi's hips now, which are circling and his hole is rubbing against his throbbing head, purple, and already leaking precum. "You have to be a good boy first Levi~ and beg~ beg for daddy's cock~" he loves Levi's voice more than anything, it's why he gives him so many verbal prompts to answer. 

When Erwin pulls out his fingers Levi whimpers at the loss. He feels so empty now, needs to be filled again, needs to feel something moving in his ass, dragging along his prostate. At the first words Erwin speak, Levi braces himself for the huge intrusion that would have been Erwin's cock and he feels the warm head nudging against his hole teasingly, but not pressing inside. Levi nod mindlessly along to Erwin's next words, yes he'll be a good boy, he'll beg for daddy's cock, anything it takes when he's this close to getting what he craves so desperately. "Please daddy, please, I need you, I need to feel you inside me," he rocks his hips back against Erwin's dick and reaches a hand back to his own ass, gently pulling at the twitching skin around his hole, trying to prompt Erwin to do something about it, "I feel so empty when I can't feel you here, please give me you cock daddy, I've missed it so much, I want you, need you so badly...!" His voice nearly breaks as he babbles on and pleads for Erwin to fill his fluttering hole, while his hips gyrate uselessly in the empty air. He loves it when Erwin tells him what to do and gets all commandeering like now, it makes his dick jump against his stomach. Levi would do almost anything if Erwin was the one to order him. 

Erwin smirks at Levi's begging and pleading. It turned him on so much to hear his voice slightly crack like that, it makes his cock swell. "I think that's good my boy~" he now holds Levi's hips still so he'll stop squirming around and making his hole twitch. "Ok Levi. You have to relax. That's the most important thing. I don't want you to hurt yourself. And now, you can put your hands on my chest or on my thighs, then very slowly, bring your ass down on my cock." He holds Levi's hips still so he doesn't twitch.

Levi lays one hand on Erwin's neck and one on his upper thigh, grateful for Erwin's supportive hands on his hips, keeping him steady as he relaxed his muscles and lowered himself onto the awaiting cock under him. He felt the burn of the stretch and dug his nails into Erwin's shoulder as he seated himself completely. He was panting, open mouthed and slack jawed, letting his body accommodate the new pressure and leaning forward into Erwin, placing a few sloppy open mouthed kisses along his jaw and throat. Slowly he started moving a little grinding against Erwin just a bit to feel out this new angle. It was so good. Fuck, he felt heat cursing though his body, his hands were shaking, "Erwin- Daddy, please, I..." He wasn't quite sure what he was pleading for, he just wanted friction, and he felt so light headed and weak, his thighs were already trembling and he placed a hand over his mouth to stifle the little breathy whimpers and mewls he couldn't keep in.

Erwin sucks in some breath as he feels Levi's tight ass get seated more and more on his fat cock. When Levi leaned down and kissed his jaw and throat, he brought his soft lips in for a passionate and slightly hungry kiss. He heard Levi's pleas, and he smirked a little. "You want more of my cock don't you~? I didn't know you were such a slut Levi~ if you want more, place your hands behind you back and on my thighs, then you just move your hips however you want to." Erwin refused to buck and move his hips as long as he still has control. He wants Levi to learn to ride his cock.

Levi groaned deep in his throat, blushing and surreptitiously pleased at Erwin's dirty words, at being called a slut. He did as he was told and leaned back, supporting himself on Erwin's legs and exposing his body completely for Erwin to see every little tremor that shook him. Slowly he lifted his hips, feeling the pressure of that fat cock moving inside him, he gasped for breath, and sat back down, repeating the motion. The blunt head of Erwin's dick was dragging along his prostate, sending pleasurable shivers through his body. He tried to speed up, but his trembling legs were starting to give in and he he was unintentionally teasing himself with the slow rhythm. He was moaning louder and louder with each bounce, hands busy and unable to cover his open, panting mouth, he was becoming more high pitched as he was chasing his impending orgasm. Yet he couldn't quite catch as slow as he was moving. "Da-ddy, daddy, touch me, please, my cock.." He begged glassy eyed. 

He groans at the feeling of Levi's tight ass pulling and sucking in his cock more and more. He can feel his head rub tantalizingly against Levi's prostate and this makes Erwin feel really fucking good. He hears Levi's begging and decides to comply, since he sees how his legs are trembling and shaking. "Since my good boy is riding my cock so well…I'll move also." He holds onto Levi's hips and bucks his hips once, moving his cock even more deep in his ass. 

Levi whimpers embarrassingly loud when Erwin thrust up into him. He didn't touch his cock, but Levi still sees white when he throws his head back and cums in long ropes between their stomachs and chests, his entire body tensing up and convulsing. Little sobs of pleasurable satisfaction are littered from his slack jawed mouth as his fingers dig into Erwin's thighs and he tries to bounce up and down, riding out his orgasm, letting the waves of hot pleasure wash over him. He nearly collapses once he's done, sinking down on Erwin's huge cock, his over sensitive ass spasming around him as he keens at the over stimulation. He swipes a finger through the cum that splattered Erwin's chest and sucks it into his mouth with a moan. He feels so perfectly comfortable just then.

Erwin's muscles tense as he feels Levi's orgasm come at him violently. He sees Levi moan loudly and practically cry. Erwin thinks to himself of how much of a good slut he is. He sees string after string of cum shooting out of Levi's hard and stiff cock, the sight makes Erwin groan and the way Levi's tight ass is squeezing around his aching cock, Erwin can't help but give out a low moan and cum hard. He cums deep inside Levi's hot ass, and pants afterward. When he sees Levi lean down and lick up his own cum, it makes Erwin's softening cock grow hard again, and he moans lowly. He kisses the side of Levi's mouth, which was dribbling slightly with his own cum. "You're such a horny slut aren't you Levi~? Be a good boy and lick up all the cum off my body, then…~" he leans in and licks under his ear. "I'm gonna suck your cock…" his hand reaches down and he squeezes Levi's cock.

When Levi feels Erwin's cock growing hard again inside him he whines at the sensation, whines and nods, agreeing with Erwin's words. "Yes daddy," he says eyeing his splattered chest greedily. He is a bit of a cumslut, so he has no problem licking up the white liquid from his boyfriends chest, using his fingers to scoop up what his tongue can't reach. He gasps in surprise when he feels Erwin's hand on his cock. He's so over sensitive from just having had such an intense orgasm, he feels everything tenfold, but he wants more, he wants another go and Erwin going down on him sounds pretty fucking fantastic just then. Shivers run down his body just at the thought, or maybe it's at the feel, the feel of that warm familiar hand on his quickly hardening dick and the feel of Erwin's mouth and tongue by his ear. "Thank you..!" Levi says almost a little surprise and with a hoarse and fucked out voice. With weak legs he tries to push himself off of Erwin's thick hard cock while his ass involuntarily clenches and tightens around it. He feels every inch and drag and it all shoots straight to his own cock where he's still being touched and he gasps and whimpers at the feeling. 

Erwin has to admit. Levi being a cumslut is one of the biggest and one of the most ultimate turn ons for Erwin. It's just, makes his cock rock hard when Levi sometimes sends him pictures at work, of him finger fucking himself into their bed, and the short videos he would send Erwin of him pumping his cock good and hard until he has a powerful orgasm with a loud shout of 'daddy'! Then, Erwin usually has to jack off twice in his office before he fucks Levi senseless in that same bed. Feeling his cock drag out of Levi's taut and clenching hole makes him moan low. His cock is still stiff now as he's just such a huge fan of cum, and he sees his cum drip and pour out of Levi's twitching hole. "Also, if you could be suck a good boy, and have those nice fingers of yours, fingering your ass nice and slow. I love hearing the sound of your fingers mixed with my cum, I must admit, it's sexy~" he purrs lowly as he switched their positions, still very slowly stroking Levi's cock. Gently as well. Tantalizingly moving his hand up his cock, and circling his purple head with his finger, then back down to stroke his cock and touch his balls.

Levi loves Erwin's dirty talk, it makes his pulse quicken and his dick ache. One of the main reasons he likes to tease Erwin at work with his little pictures and clips are for the downright filthy replies that follow. When Erwin man-handles him and lies him down on the bed like he's just a weightless little doll being played with he immediately spreads his legs and reach down, behind himself, half laying on his arm. He really wants to please Erwin, that's a big turn on for him too, so he gently touches his stretched out and over stimulated rim, gasping at the sensation as he can also feel Erwin's cum leak slowly out of him, but he quickly and easily shoves two fingers inside. He's plenty wet and he can hear the squishy noises of him playing with his cum filled ass. When Erwin starts touching him again he bites his lip to keep his little pleasure outburst at bay and arches his back and speeds up his fingers instead. He can feel the warm cum dripping out of his ass as he continues to thrust his fingers inside and starts panting. He adds another finger, but doesn't feel much if a stretch compared to Erwin's so much thicker cock, it's still good though, he can stroke his prostate freely now and that's what he does, hips starting to slowly lift off the sheets as he struggles to find balance between fucking into Erwin's hand and fucking himself back against his fingers. He can't keep his mouth closed anymore but he's still not loud enough to tune out the wet noises coming from his leaking ass. 

Oh god. Erwin was so fucking aroused at the squelching sounds of Levi's practically abused hole, as he fucked himself like a good boy. Erwin has no idea why it turns him on so much, probably from all the pictures and short 30 second videos Levi would send him at work, that he pretty much wanted to see it himself. Although, he doesn't mind receiving those at work still. He moves his hand and his tongue comes into contact with the base of Levi's hard cock for the first time. It's a good sized cock for Levi. It's long for his height, and Erwin has to admit, it is a little thick. It just can't compare to his is all. He licks from his base all the way up to his head, where he circles his tongue around, and laps up the precum forming at his throbbing and soaked tip. He smirks. "You've always been more wet than other boys Levi~ I think it's sexy though~ I can hear you better when you send me such dirty videos of you touching yourself~" he finally decides to put his mouth around his Levi's tip, and he lightly sucks. It's a very teasing suck, followed by a soft lick. He then starts to move his head further down. Until his nose is buried in Levi's trimmed black hair, he continues to suck lightly, lapping his cock softly, so that he goads Levi into talking. He has a fucking obsession with Levi begging and using such colorful language.

Levi doesn't cum prematurely, but he can feel the heat building in his belly, quicker and quicker since both his cock and ass are occupied. Erwin's warm tongue and mouth feel amazing and the way he licks and suck at Levi's cock makes him pant faster all the time. Usually Levi isn't very talkative and if someone asked him to talk dirty he wouldn't know how to go about it, but when he's this turned on, this caught up in the moment , getting teased and slowly inching closer to orgasm, he begs, the words just pour from his lips like his moans. "Fu-fuck, daddy, you're so good, it feels so good, shit, f-fuck me-AH," he babbles, half unaware of what he's saying, and spreading his fingers in his ass, making more cum leak out of his abused hole. "Ah, please, s-suck me, faster, please, please daddy," he whined referring to how he was lapping at his cock, he wanted him, needed him to suck him hard. He knew he would cum then. "I'm close, please," he curled his fingers into his prostate and keened at the sensation, "please, I need you, I-I, fuck daddy, fuck me, please suck me good, I'll be your good boy..!" He was writhing under Erwin's hot mouth and lifted a leg to rest on top of his shoulder, just mumbling mindless pleas, inbetween biting his sore lips.

Erwin could hear the squelching sounds of Levi's cum covered fingers more and fuck, it definitely made him want to stroke his own cock. He would rather wait to touch his cock though until he's done with Levi. He wants to pump his cock until he cums all over Levi's face, considering Levi's a cumslut and Erwin loves having a slut like Levi. He likes the way Levi's voice slightly cracks when he begs, so he moves his mouth more. If he wants his dick sucked, he's going to have his cock fucking sucked. Erwin begins to bob his head, and when he reaches back down to his base again, he fucking sucks. His cheeks hollow out as he gives Levi the best blowjob of his entire life. He can certainly tell that Levi is about to cum in his mouth. So he groans on his slick cock while sucking hard, so Levi will definitely cum hard again. 

Almost the second Erwin hollowed his cheeks, Levi arched off the bed and came down his throat with a long broken sob, his free hand immediately tangling in Erwin's hair, nails digging mindlessly into his scalp. While his ass tightened and spasmed around his other hand, his fingers having tensely dug into his prostate and only making him sound more overwhelmed. He looked teary-eyed down at Erwin while his chest was still heaving and with a pathetic little breathy whimper pulled Erwin towards him by the hair. His dick was so over sensitive now, and he would much rather have Erwin's mouth covering his own, tasting those cum stained lips again. 

Erwin didn't even gag when cum shot to his throat when he was sucking Levi's cock hard. He didn't swallow it. He kept it in his mouth until he pulled of off Levi's softening cock and kissed him with an open mouth, pouring his own cum down his throat. He pulls away when he's satisfied with kissing Levi. He wipes his mouth and pets Levi's hair. "I think I would like for you to get on all fours. It just looks better when I cum all over that beautiful face of yours~" he purrs and starts stroking his cock.

Levi moaned softly when he tastes his own cum fall from Erwin's lips into his mouth. Fuck it was so dirty, so unlike him, he really needed this, needed to get dirty sometimes together with Erwin. So he swallowed eagerly and kissed Erwin with all his might until he pulled away, with a pat on Levi's head, which made him feel like a good boy. As soon as Erwin request it Levi is on his knees and hands before him, as in the air and dazed hungry look on his face as he eyes Erwin's cock. With one hand he holds it still while kissing the base and licking a stripe up to the head along the underside before opening his mouth, tongue out, and take the tip in. Erwin is so big that Levi can hardly fit half an inch more than his thick head in, but he sure tries. Squeezes his hands into fists, feels the tears in his eyes and mindful of his teeth pushes on. He nearly gags on the massive fat cock and put a shaking hand on Erwin's hips, bobbing his head and sucking on the hard flesh as well as he can. 

The taste of his precum makes Levi groan around the cock, and he speeds up, he loves blowing Erwin, even if he can hardly for him in his mouth, it just makes him so aware of how great his cock is. Levi looks up at Erwin through his eye lashes and hollows his cheeks and starts humming lowly, to let his daddy feel the vibrations of his voice through his dick. He would very much like for Erwin to cum soon, preferably all over his face and skin.

Erwin really didn't expect his cock to get sucked by Levi. He doesn't like to inflict pain very often, the only pain Erwin has done to Levi in bed is spanking, and that's if Levi really wants it. Getting his cock choked on and licked by his perfect boyfriend was a real treat, but his self conscious kept telling him that he was hurting Levi. He doesn't get his dick sucked as much as he fucks Levi himself. Erwin slowly loses his composure and a bit of his dominance as he strokes himself of what Levi can't fit. Erwin can hear the little sucking noises that Levi makes when he bobs his head. It makes his head tilt back slightly, and he lets out a moan. A real moan too. It's hard to get Erwin moaning. He'll talk dirty and growl and groan, but moaning is very difficult for him. 

He grips Levi's hair and tries to get him to pull back. "S-stop sucking…" he pants slightly. "I want to cum on your face." And so, he uses the memory of Levi's small and wet mouth as he strokes his wet cock faster, moaning a little more, and squeezing his head when he reaches it. "Sh-shit…Levi…hah~ I-I'm cumming…close…your eyes!" And with that, he came hard and with a loud groan. His cum splattered Levi's face entirely, and Erwin felt eerily satisfied at the sight. He relaxes his shoulders and watches Levi lick off the cum, using two fingers to collect the milky white substance, and greedily sucking it.

A shiver wrecked through Levi's body as the hot liquid spurted onto his face, catching on his left eyelashes and dripping down his face. He started scooping it up in his hands and swallowing it in earnest, enjoying the sensation of eating his boyfriends cum. He felt so caught up in the moment, so slutty and horny, and he hoped that Erwin might fuck his ass at least just once more before he likely passed out, but he did know what recovery time was, so he had nothing against taking his time licking and sucking his fingers clean, exaggerating the slurping noises for Erwin's benefit. "Mmm, I love the way you taste daddy," he mumbled softly and completely relaxed, before pulling Erwin in for a kiss, nipping teasingly at his lips, perhaps hoping to provoke him into acting a bit brutish in return.

Erwin lays back in bed, letting Levi's back face him, so he traces patterns along his muscular back. Erwin must admit, Levi's a very handsome man. He finds it strange that such a stubborn clean freak like Levi, when horny, is turned to a messy sex machine with a daddy kink. It's the most drastic personality change he's ever seen. But he loves any side of Levi, because it's all his. He hopes to marry him sometime in the future. He feels like Levi will stick around. He reaches Levi's ass crack, and he looks down further at his hole, which still has his own cum covering it. He really loves painting Levi's body with his cum. "Levi…you're so beautiful. You know I love you, right?" He asks him a bit dreamily. Levi's the best thing that ever happened to him. Levi sits still with a pleased smile as Erwin admires his body from behind with his fingers. He knows that he's quite fit, he's worked damn hard for it, so he secretly loves it when he gets compliments and lingering glances, and this too especially.  


A small sigh leaves him as goosebumps rise on his skin when Erwin reaches his crack, he wiggles his butt a bit to shake the goosebumps and then he hears what Erwin says next. Love. His cheeks instantly set aflame and his shoulders tense for a moment as he struggles to form a semi-decent reply. He supposes that does know, but 'love' always manages to catch him off guard no matter who and how often applied. He lowers his head and says, just barely above a whisper. "I know... I love you too," he itches to touch more of Erwin's skin after such a confession, but his cheeks are still burning and it's embarrassing so he stays turned away.

Erwin likes to hear Levi tell him he loves him. He can tell Levi loves him certainly from body language, but him saying it makes him even more happy. He sits up and pulls Levi to his chest, cuddling him and pet his hair and undercut. "It's nice to hear you say that Levi~" he whispers softly and kisses his hair, smelling the delicious tea shampoo he uses twice a day. Levi takes two showers every day. "Don't feel embarrassed about how you feel Levi. I like to hear that from you." Then, he lifts Levi's chin with his finger, and leans in to give his lovely boyfriend a lovely kiss. It wasn't passionate or hungry, it was a loving and gentle kiss. To show Levi he cares. Levi snuggles closer to Erwin, taking a deep breath and smelling the sex and sweat on his skin and his natural scent of coffee and paper and a nice cologne Levi still didn't know the name and brand of.  


He loved being close like this, it was so intimate in a whole other way than fucking. Like this he could listen to Erwin's heartbeat and feel his warmth engulfing him, skin on skin, but without the haste of chasing their climax; this was the climax, laying in each other arms and feeling good. He also liked to hide his face under Erwin's chin, away from his eyes for just a minute after using the L word. He only blushed harder when he was told to not be embarrassed, but that was forgotten in the kiss. The slow sweetness and tenderness of Erwin's lips moving against his reassured him and gave him courage.

"I'm not embarrassed," he said trying to convince himself more so than Erwin and moved around to place a hand on either side of his head in the sheets, half hovering above him. He took a steadying breath and with a voice he wished was less shaky and more confident; "I love you," he said, looking him straight in the eye and trying, trying oh so hard not to have his cheeks catch on fire and subsequently crumble into Erwin's chest, in a whisper he repeated "I love you," more relaxed and sure of himself now that he'd already said it and leaned closer and closer to Erwin's lips again. Erwin was left somewhat shocked and surprised that Levi said he loved him. He didn't sound as shy or as nervous. He sounded like he meant it.

That made Erwin really happy. He smiles against Levi's lips and kissed back. He mumbled softly against his lips while they kissed. "I love you too Levi…" he speaks soft as he slowly switches their positions, him now on top and softly stroking Levi's outer thighs, which are quite muscular. He holds onto his thighs as he gets between his legs while he kisses him deeper.


End file.
